Climax
by Lilipadintheocean
Summary: Rose is a successful and ambitious Editor in Chief of Vogue Magazine. Her life has always been in the lime light since she had stepped up to take the job. All she wanted was success which meant her love life was non-existent, that is until model, Dimitri Belikov, makes his way into her life.
1. Climax: Can't fool Me

Chapter One

* * *

'_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword, Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know. I slithered here from Eden, just to sit outside your door.' From Eden By: Hozier _

* * *

"Ms. Hathaway, you're getting complaints again from the models about the photographer," said my P.R with a calm demeanor, "People are going to catch whiff of this; I suggest you to take precautions and take it to yourself to see what's wrong." she continued.

I looked from over my reading glasses and across to her. Her golden hair gleamed in the sunlight streaming in from the high ceilings,"Thank you Sydney. when is the next photoshoot?" I said while continuing the layout for the next issue.

There was a shuffle of papers, "Uh, I believe it's in 30 minutes. All the models that have complained are there."

I gave her a small smile, "Does the photographer expect me?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then I guess he's in for a real treat." Gathering all of my papers and putting them away, I followed Sydney to the elevator.

Naturally, I was interrupted by everyone who found me in sight.

"Hathaway, is this good?"

"Rose, I have to postpone my article on Lupita Nyong'o."

"I just found out GQ is getting Benedict Cumberbatch also, what do we do?" Their questions were deflected with my small smile, quickly making them shut up.

"I'll get to you guys when I come back." I was almost to the elevator.

"Promise?" said Mia with over eager eyes.

"Promise." I confirmed. They all soon left, allowing Sydney and I to peacefully enter the elevator without disruptions. As the door was closing, a small, feminine hand had stopped the process.

"Mia, I swear to god if that's you; I told you later." I called in an irritated voice.

"Calm your horses Rose, it's just me." Lissa exclaimed while stepping in. She was clad in a pale pink dress that flowed at her knees like waves. Her willowy figure holding the dress with delicate fingers. She smiled down at me, " I know you're stressed, so I'll take you out after work."

I scoffed, "If hothead doesn't get your attention first."

She rolled her eyes, "That was once Rose."

"One too many!"

Lissa pushed my shoulder a bit as the elevator dinged to the garage, "You're overdramatic, I swear." She took off in a long legged strut with me in tow.

"And you're under dramatic."

"Ma'am we only have 30 minutes." Sydney interrupted. We all hustled into Sydney's car, taking off to Prospect Park.

"We won't make it there on time!" Sydney banged her hand on the wheel. The traffic making sweat and irritation etch all over her face.

"Not that serious Syd. We're trying to surprise the photographer not make it there before him." Lissa said lounging in the back with her arm out the window, enjoying the spring breeze. Sydney glared at her through the rearview mirror, ultimately making me cackle at her expression and Lissa's nonchalant attitude.

Three yells, a string of curses, a couple of glares, one instance of giving the finger, and we finally made it to Prospect Park. Sydney was efficiently grumpy, so Lissa and I left in a hurry while Sydney collected herself in the car and would join us later.

"Maybe we should have changed out of heels." Lissa was having some difficulty on the gravel. She was holding onto me, so if she went down then so did I. I tried my best to keep a hand on her balance and my own.

"That wasn't on my priority list when I decided to come here." Lissa just glared at me, "Just stop complaining, we're almost there." I said while pulling her up from an almost fall.

The photographer was set up with all his equipment in a meadow. Flowers of a beautiful beige and pink that matched Lissa's dress littered the area. The sun shined down at the meadow, making the soft dew glisten like they were made of pure diamonds, and the wind whistled and played against your body as if it was a child hoping to play. It was the perfect place for our spring issue, however, the models faces of foulness and distaste made me stop short. Lissa brought me to stop and pointed toward her, not making a sound so we wouldn't alarm the photographer of our presence.

"Come over here fatty," He spoke with a nasally voice. I didn't realize why he said that until I saw who he was referring to: It was one of my more curvier models. I had made a decision a couple of months back that Vogue Magazine was going to promote models of all sizes and colors because I wanted the girls and women to read it to realize that the world was made up of variation rather than just one option. Just like the flowers in the meadow, there were different types, with different colors, and different shapes; everyone had their favorite but they still thought all were beautiful.

Fire boiled in me. I knew some people disagreed with my decision, but it was another thing to see this level of unprofessional-ism in my magazine. Before I could unleash my anger Lissa grabbed my arm, "I know you're mad, so am I, but you have to keep it under control." she whispered in my ear. "You're the Editor in Chief, his boss, you already scare him enough, no need to be angry." Lissa let go when I started taking in deep breaths.

I went into immediate boss mode. The models were the first to notice me as the glanced around at each other with satisfaction that I listened to their complaints. As I grew closer to the photographer he spoke, "What are you looking at? The camera is right here stupid!" I sat up frustrated, then backed into my stature. "Dear God!" He threw his hands in the air, "Do you people know personal space?"

"I do, but do you know manners?" I questioned him in a tight tone making him turn around slowly. The models snickered in their spot.

"Hello, Ms. Hathaway!" He sweetened his tone so much that I might have gotten a cavity. "How long have you been here?" His voice wavered at the end because he already knew the answer to his question.

"When my P.R told me the complaints about you, I honestly couldn't believe them. How could Jesse, the man that was the sweetest to everyone in sight, be so shallow? Of course, I realized it was your facade and I cursed at myself over the fact that I let such unprofessional-ism and trash into my magazine for so long."

"I don't know what you mean by that ma'am." He smiled at me with a twinge of defiance faltering his effect of coming off smooth.

"You know perfectly well." I changed my gaze from Jesse to Mason who was watching the scene unfold with happiness. I beckoned him over to us, grabbing the badge on Jesse's jacket, "Mason, I suddenly have an opening for head photographer. Would you like the job?" I held my hand out with the badge in it toward Mason. He took it with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you for the promotion Ms. Hathaway." Mason sauntered off to have an animated chat with the other photographers and the models.

"Since you're no longer an employee of Vogue Magazine, I'm going to have to ask you to please vacate the area of the photo shoot."

Jesse just gathered his stuff and pressed passed me muttering _bitch. _

Lissa and Sydney came behind me. "Hathaway you better watch the paps for a couple days. I betcha Jesse will have some colorful things to say about you for the next week." Sydney pulled out her phone contacting the other P.R's to get ready for statements.

I grabbed the phone from her hands, "Don't. Jesse is prideful and egotistical, he wouldn't say anything because then he would have to reveal what he did."

* * *

**So this is my second story and I love where this is going. I promise next chapter will be more interesting and it will get hot quick. Dimitri is cominnnggg! Thank you for reading!**

**-Lili**


	2. Climax: Author Note

I'm back and updating once a week on Sunday. This Sunday I will work on a new chapter and try to get it to you guys by the end of the day. The support for this story has been so phenomenal! Thank you guys so much!

Until next time,

Lili


	3. Climax: Meet, Greet, & Go

"I'm your carnal flower, I'm your bloody rose. Pick my petals off and make my heart explode" Froot By Marina and the Diamonds

* * *

Rose P.O.V

"Why are we working from your house Rose?" Lissa chastised me. I just shrugged my shoulders lazily.

"Why not?"

"You said you were giving yourself time off after the whole Jesse fiasco." She said walking into my kitchen.

A ping sounded from my phone. I lifted myself from my couch to grab it off my side table. The models are coming up, Sydney notified me. "Well it's too late to back

out now. The models are coming up" I yelled to Lissa knowing I wouldn't win this argument.

"You could send just send them back" her mouth was muffled with my last muffin.

My eyebrows scrunched together, "Why are you eating my last muffin?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. I scoffed at her response.

"I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual"

The elevator sung behind us, announcing Sydney's and the models arrival. When they opened, I heard Sydney's voice, "Follow me." As she rounded the corner, she

had an entourage of models behind her; along with the photography, makeup, and styling crew with their equipment. They crowded my living room and I sat up,

directing them to my balcony.

Mason and Sydney stayed behind with Lissa and I. "I heard you took some time off." He said sauntering past me.

"I did."

"This doesn't count Rose." Sydney cut in with a sharp tone.

"Hey! This is time off for me. I don't have to wear that," I pointed to Sydney's suit, "because I can work in this," I gestured to my t-shirt and shorts, "comfortably."

They closed their eyes in annoyance to my childlike explanation.

"Whatever, let's get to the shoot," Lissa went to the balcony Mason.

Sydney looked at me and said,"We have one more model."

"Too bad. I don't do lateness." I started walking toward the shoot.

"Bad idea, he's our consumers favorite model."

Pursuing my lips, I stopped, "I guess this can pass, but, only once. Don't use that excuse on me again."

"Stop being over-dramatic." Sydney huffed out, "I'll be on the balcony directing them. He'll be here in," she trailed off looking at her worn down watch, "in five." With

that she left.

"Since when did you become editor-in-chief?" I teased at her.

"Oh shut up." she said with finality when she shut the glass door. I went back to my couch, lounging across it, while waiting for the model.

It was an hour and a half before he arrived. I was beyond pissed. Not only because he was late-late is too good of a word for him- but I was impatient, which, made

the whole situation worse than it really was. Maybe I am a bit over-dramatic, I thought back to Sydney's words. The nicest way to put it was that I really hated being

late and late people. So, when I heard the distinct ding of my elevator arriving to my loft, I shot off the couch with pure adrenaline. I stood in a power stance, with

my hands on my hips.

My aura was larger than life and it was meant to impose on the arriving model. The glistening metal on the door opened to a stunning model. He lazily walked out of

the elevator as if he'd just woken up. A small smile decorated his tanned and angular face. His hair was pulled into a small bun and ,boy, he was tall. no matter his

height, I straightened my back and told myself that I was bigger than him.

"It's an hour and a half past the time you're supposed to be here." I announced stepping in front of him when he attempted to disregard me. That was NOT

happening. Not even in any alternate universe.

"And you're in my way of my getting to my job." he responded back in short, staccato words. He dipped down and gave me a funny look as if he felt my imposing

nature. He needed to because he was testing my patience and I was trying to be the great leader that Lissa said I needed to be.

"Well then we wouldn't have this problem if you were on time. And just in case you didn't know, I'm Rose Hathaway." I stuck out my hand toward him. He looked at

it and shook it with a firm shake. I responded to his firm hold to an even firmer one from me.

His smile widened. "You're the famous Editor-in-chief. Glad to know you exert as much power as they say you do. Sorry ma'am for the lateness." He stood straight

with his hands behind his back. The fact that I didn't roll my eyes was a victory.

"Get to the shoot." I ushered him toward the balcony.

He stopped and looked at me, "Dimitri Belikov, in case you didn't know."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." I mocked, even though it was the slight truth. I've met more people than I can remember.

"It will soon." He gave me a wink and was out the glass door.I saw Sydney push him toward the dressing area. The sun was beginning to go down. I hadn't realized it

had been that long. Sydney made eye contact with me, mouthing I'm sorry. I just shrugged and watched them hustle all the models together. I leaned against the

cold glass door observing the shoot finally closing. Dimitri was the last one they needed obviously. My balcony was half the size of my whole loft. It shouldn't even be

considered a balcony, but it was. The floor had dark and gleaming concrete and the edges were closed off by the same type of concrete that was on the ground. The

glass door that opened up to a huge scenery of New York City. The lights from the city were beginning to brighten as if in glee that the sun was going down.

The light softboxes were toward the far side of my balcony, pointing toward the set of metal, simplistic chairs that were strategically placed for the set. The makeup

artists and stylists were behind it rushing back and forth between the racks of clothes and makeup chairs where most of the models were at, including Dimitri.

Dimitri was shirtless, with only the latest new jeans from the runway. One of the stylists pulled his hair from his bun and he sat there with his eyes closed while I

watched him.

"Don't be a stalker Rose." Lissa said from behind me. She looped her arm through mine and leaned down on top of my head. It was a strain for her tall, willowy

figure.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to figure him out." I said turning toward the set when they called for Dimitri. He walked slowly as if it was just a stroll in the park.

She leant forward and looked me in the eye, then let go of my arm. "Sure, sure." she brushed off my comment. "Come on, I'm sure you want a close up."

She was kind of right. I did want a close up and I wasn't sure if I was able to handle it. When we stepped up behind Mason, who was giving small commands for the

poses, Dimitri and I made eye contact.

He had a beautiful, slim, and ombre haired model in his embrace. His muscled arm covered her breasts and squished them down. She too was in the same brand of

jeans and they hung low like his. Her skin that was shades darker than his, glowed from the lighting. Her back to his chest, arm around his left shoulder, and hand

wrapped in his long, rich brown hair was their position. His nose was at the nape of her neck and they gave each other a look that made them look like long lost

lovers.

"Alright!" Mason exclaimed from behind his camera, "Now look at me like I'm the most delicious thing in the world!" his words were a bit breathy from laughing at his

analogy.

I stupidly placed myself behind Mason. I thought it was a good place to safely watch him, but, I knew I was wrong when Dimitri's eyes flickered from the camera to

my face behind Mason. His stare made the power spike in me because of the way his dark eyes challenged me. I went back in my superwoman stance, accepting his

challenge. He surely wasn't looking at Mason like he was the most delicious thing in the world; That was all directed to me. His lips parted at my control of the stare

down and his face flushed a light red from arousal that I could see in the glint of his eyes.

"That's great!" Mason loudly interrupted. His camera was clicking away furiously. Dimitri broke and glanced at the camera once more and our moment was over. I

could feel the after effects of it all. It was a burning desire. I could see searing flashes of Dimitri on his knees in front of me. I knew I had to keep it at bay. I had

unconsciously gained Dimitri's submission.

_  
Lol. I didn't update when I said I would but hey what can you do? Yes this is going to be a bdsm story, but this is going to be a healthy and good relationship. If you think about anything from 50 shades, please don't say anything on here about it. That stuff is unhealthy as hell. I already started the next chapter. So I'll get it put up asap.

Until next time,

Lili

**(A/N to the guest that put up a review on here. I was fine with your constructive criticism, but it was addressed very defensively. This chapter was a quick upload and I was going back to fix it later. If you don't like the way it's formatted, then that's fine. You don't have to read this story if that bothers you. Thank you for the suggestion. I already had it in mind to go back and change it.) **


End file.
